Some communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to conduct voice or video calls over a packet-based computer network such as the Internet. Such communication systems include voice or video over internet protocol (VoIP) systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than conventional fixed line or mobile cellular networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user installs and executes client software on their device. The client software sets up the VoIP connections as well as providing other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also set up connections for other communication media such as instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, file transfer and voicemail.
One type of communication system for packet-based communication uses a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) topology. To enable access to a peer-to-peer system, a user executes P2P client software supplied by a P2P software provider on their device, and registers with the P2P system. When the user registers with the P2P system, the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a server. This may be referred to as a “user identity certificate” (UIC). Once the client software has been provided with the certificate, then calls or other communication connections can subsequently be set up and routed between end-users (“peers”) of the P2P system without the further use of a server in the call set-up. Instead, the client looks up the required IP addresses from information distributed amongst the P2P client software on other end-users' devices within the P2P system. That is, the address look-up list is distributed amongst the peers themselves. Once the IP address of a callee's terminal has thus been determined, the caller's P2P client software then exchanges UIC certificates with the callee's P2P client software. The exchange of these digital certificates between users provides proof of the users' identities and that they are suitably authorised and authenticated in the P2P system. Therefore the presentation of digital certificates provides trust in the identity of the users.
It is therefore a characteristic of peer-to-peer communication that, once registered, the users can set up their own communication routes through the P2P system in at least a partially decentralized manner based on distributed address look-up and/or the exchange of one or more digital certificates, without using a server for those purposes. Further details of an example P2P system are disclosed in WO 2005/008524 and WO 2005/009019.
VoIP or other packet-based communications can also be implemented using non-P2P systems that do use centralized call set-up and/or authorisation, e.g. via server.
With increasing mobile bandwidths, there is increasing interest in providing packet-based video calls via client applications running on mobile devices such as Internet-enabled mobile phones. These mobile devices comprise transceivers such as short-range RF transceivers operating on one or more unlicensed bands for accessing the Internet via wireless access points (e.g. of wi-fi access points of WLAN networks), and/or cellular transceivers operating on one or more licensed bands for accessing the Internet via a packet-based service of a cellular network such as GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) or HSPA (High Speed Packet Access).
However, there is a problem in that even if the mobile phone has sufficient processing and bandwidth resources to support packet-based video calling, using these resources for too long will be wasteful of battery life and/or may be expensive if the connection is charged per unit data. Packet-based video calling is therefore still restricted by the available resources when accessed through a mobile device. Furthermore, from a network operator's perspective it may still be desirable to try to avoid excessive network traffic.